Alphabet of Sadism and Sukonbu: E-Z
by Zack Clyde Von Crisst
Summary: Galdur – Icelandic. Noun. The power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious forces. Mostly associated with fairy-tale-like stories. When she was little, all she dreamed of was to be swept by a knight in shining armor. When he was small, he wished to rescue a damsel. Sometimes, it is better for those wishes to never happen.
1. Einsamkeit

Einsamkeit – Noun. German. A condition or state of being lonely. A feeling of depression from being lonely.

* * *

Author's note: This story was loosely based on Within Temptation's The Last Dance.

* * *

It was truly unbelievable. No, it was actually impossible and yet proof of it was already in front of his eyes. "No," he whispered, still not believing. "No," he repeated, this time with a louder voice. "No!" At this point, he was ready to slash whoever was closest to him. "The fuck! Stop playing with me!"

Gintoki Sakata bowed; regret reflecting in his fish-like eyes. He himself could not accept what happened. "I'm not joking," he murmured.

The blood chilling scream of Sougo Okita made everyone in the room jump from fright. The commander and vice-commander were the fastest to react from this. They both tackled the raging young man before he could even draw his sword. "Sougo!" Kondo called out, trying to knock some sense to his captain. "This is not the time to act harshly!"

"Let go! I am going to kill that bitch!"

Otae came into the room calmly, giving a chilling stare at the three policemen. "Is that a way to behave in Kagura's funeral?" she asked coldly.

Okita bowed in acceptance. There was no mistake. She was dead. She was gone.

The brown haired male stared at the stars. He had been doing this since she was buried. Each time he does this, tears would threaten to fall. "Why must you leave me?" he whispered before slowly moving back to his room.

It had been four years since that incident. Four long years of waiting for a miracle that would never happen. Four years of boredom. Four years of demanding an explanation from the stars.

"What the heck, sadist," a female voice, closely resembling that of China's, whispered. Sougo ignored it, thinking it was his insomniac playing tricks on him again. He moved to the showers and started his business there.

Thirty minutes had passed before the former captain finally stepped out of the steaming bathroom. He blinked in surprise. "Now I'm hallucinating," he murmured to himself before shaking his head. There, sitting on the chair next to his bed, was the one and only China. She had grown, yes, and was wearing a white gown. Was he that desperate to imagine such a foul beast in an angelic outfit?

"Be grateful that Kami-sama agreed that I visit you," the figure smirked. She stood from her position and gave a sad smile. "You have grown, saidst," she sighed.

The sadist was dumbstruck. He stepped closer. This was not his imagination. She was there! "You gave me a fucking heart-attack back then!" he breathed.

Kagura perked up. She tilted her head in confusion. "Heart-attack?" she repeated.

When they were only a breath from each other, Sougo hugged her. He bit back a sob when his hands passed through the figure. "Shit," he cursed, kneeling in grief. "I really am delusional."

The beauty stepped back before kneeling in front of the male. "Sorry, sadist," she apologized, knowing full well why he could not look at her. "Come to bed."

"Why?"

"Because I said so, you jerk. Why won't you listen to a dead person's wish?"

"Because you ain't dead."

"Sadist."

The brown haired male sighed, feeling better after a bit of verbal fight from his rival. He doesn't care anymore if this figure was a demon, ghost, or just a fragment of his imagination. As long as his sanity doesn't go deeper to the abyss, he would gladly comply. Lying on the bed, his maroon orbs stared back at the smirking female. "Ready to drag me to hell?" he joked.

"Go to sleep."

"No," the male monotonously protested. "You'll leave me again. Like four years ago," he unconsciously added.

Kagura stared at the handsome sadists before again sighing. Taking a deep breath, she started singing.

 _She sang for you last night, she heard you were calling_

 _Drowning in tears a thousand times_

 _Your spirit was floating, your spirit was searching_

 _On a cloud of dreams._

 _A moon beam shines bright in the city of Angels_

 _Guiding the dreamers back to life_

 _And they'll do the same, every tomorrow_

' _Till the pain subsides._

He tried to fight the darkness blurring his vision. Her voice was soft, not the thing he remembered years ago. As he listened to the song, his hand unconsciously grabbed hers, albeit failing to do so. It didn't bother him. As long as she was here. "Please," he whispered, pleading. "Don't leave again…"

Staring at the sleeping figure, Kagura smiled. "I will always be here, sadist," she replied before disappearing with the night. 

Okita woke up from a dreamless sleep, tears flowing nonstop. He stared at the cream-colored ceiling blankly before sighing. "You never keep your promises, do you?" he whispered before crawling out of bed.

Like usual, he would seclude himself from both the Shinsengumi and his friends. Kondo started panicking, dragging both Gintoki and Hijikata into the fray.

Another month of misery for everyone who knew Okita before the Prince Sadist collapsed from lack of energy.

Hijikata gave a sigh of relief before dragging the unconscious body back to his quarters. Gintoki and Kondo followed with the latter screaming in panic about death.

Once Kondo calmed down, Gintoki grumbled. "You really need to shorten his leash," he commented.

"If you didn't let the China female die, we wouldn't be in this situation," Hijikata snapped. Days without his cigarette had taken a toll on the black haired demon.

Fish-eyes glared at the mayora but said nothing. He simply walked out of the room.

Realizing what he did, Hijikata chased after his partner.

As for Sougo, he woke up in the middle of a grassy field. To his right was an older version of Kagura who was playing with a pipe. "When the fuck did you learn to smoke, China?" he asked.

The lady gave a bemused expression. "Oho," she started, her voice lower than Kagura's. "Are you the guy who my daughter fell for?" she asked.

Red orbs widened. Was this~!

Another female of the same features came. "Mami, this is Sougo," the new comer stated as she sat next to the lying male and gave a smile. "Welcome to the world of dreams, Sadist."

Kagura's mother smirked before getting up. "I will leave you two alone for a while," she murmured before opening her umbrella and walking to the general direction of two dots coming their way. "It seems that your father and brother are a bit vexed."

Both watched as the female in white moved to meet up with a fuming baldy and a raging psycho. Kagura sighed before smiling. "Finally had a good night's rest," she mused before staring at the sky.

The male sat up and grinned. "So," he started, his sadistic side triggering. "You fell for me."

The beauty stared at him with shock, her face starting to turn pink. "Wh-what are you talking about?" she sputtered.

"I heard your mom," Sougo related.

Kagura, out of embarrassment, punched the male in the shoulder. "I-I do not!" she yelled.

"Sure thing, China. Whatever you say."

Without any warning, the beauty gave a Yato war cry before tackling the sandy-haired being. From instincts, the former police officer took hold of his katana and slashed his rival only to be block by an umbrella. "Of all the rotten luck," he chuckled, kicking the red-head off and tumbling to safety. It was a blur of what happened next. The only thing he remembered was that he was laughing his ass off as Kagura pinned him on the ground and was ready to punch the living daylights out of him.

"Time to wake up, sadist," the female chirped before smashing her fist on his face.

Sougo gasped back to reality. He gave himself a whiplash when he immediately sat up. "The hell, China," he chuckled, clutching his head. "You win this time." 

"Daddy, daddy!" a high-pitched squeal from a brown-haired boy snapped the sadist back into the reality.

"What is it, Kouda?" Sougo asked his adopted son. Yes, he was forced to move on; adopting a child who resembled someone dear to him, bonding with people he turned his back on years ago, and even resurrecting the great Shinsengumi.

After his dream, the red head would randomly appear to him and taunt him back into the Prince Sadist that he was. As time passed, the figure seldom came and, after two more years, never appeared again. Sougo has forgotten about it, thinking that he was only giving himself delusions just to cope up.

The boy, having ocean-blue eyes grinned at the older male. "She gave me this," he stated as he presented a purple umbrella to his father. "She said that she's going far away and would never come back."

Garnet orbs stared at the object before grabbing hold of the child's shoulders. "Where is the person who gave it to you?" he all but screamed at his son.

With trembling hands, the child pointed at the general direction of the playground. Without any warning, Sougo carried the younger one to the said place.

T here, walking away from the bench where they have fought years ago, was the red-haired monster. She gave a smile and a wave. "Bye."

* * *

Author's Note: Well, I will be placing Alphabet of Sukonbu and Sadism E until Z here... So... Yeah :)

Another Note: Gawds, Finals will be tomorrow. Good luck and God Bless to every student out there reading my stories. May the God of Mercy have mercy with your grades XD


	2. Forebore Detailed Foreplay

Forbore – Transitive Verb. English. To hold oneself back from especially with an effort.

Authoer's note: Reading the comments from Einsamkeit, it seems I went too far. To compensate from that, I offer you this. Though, those who are less than 16 years of age should not read this. I was reading too much Rurouni Kenshin Fanfics when I was typing this.

Summary: A certain brown haired sadist tried forbearing himself from the Yato's unconscious seductions. Like every living being in this planet, snapping and succumbing to carnal instincts was common place.

Warning: This story is Rated-M. It means that only those with legal age could read it. Pointless plot up ahead, my dear readers.

* * *

Sougo Okita, the infamous Battousai of this era, was currently walking through the snow covered streets of Kyoto. He lowered the straw hat he was using to shield his sharp golden eyes from everyone.

"Sadaharu, don't go running around without me!" The voice of a familiar person reached his ears. As much as he wanted to verify the owner, he had better things to do. "Sadaharu, no!"

Sougo felt the ground he was walking on shook, indicating that a monster was heading towards his direction. He looked up, his amber hued eyes widening when the giant dog came charging towards him. He let his deadly chi be felt by the charging creature. 'Sadaharu was a smart dog,' the man-slayer thought as the white fur ball skidded to a stop and whimpered. "Don't you dare," the samurai warned.

The sound of heavy breathing and heels clanking on the frozen ground had forced the sandy-haired male to tilt his hat lower. "I apologize for my dog's behavior," the feminine voice murmured.

Sougo gave a slight nod before walking away. Well, he had to. Not seeing how much his rival has grown was a blessing to him. He knew his weakness. His brows furrowed. What was China doing in Kyoto?

The brown haired male grumbled as he moved from tree to tree, looking out for a red-haired monster. Why was he doing this? Well, an informant in the city was threatened that his balls would be juiced like lemonade if he doesn't tell the truth. Some Yakuza boss was obsessed with her beauty back in Kabuki-chou and requested a job for her in Kyoto. Since Kagura was still part of the Yorozuya, she accepted. Right now, the boss was drugging her and would soon have her. Sougo almost laughed at the ridiculous plan but stopped himself when he saw the giant dog heading towards them.

That was only a few minutes ago. Without even barking, the white fluffy thing started again in the opposite direction, knowing full well that Sougo was close behind him. "Is she alright?" the male asked. Sadaharu only whimpered.

They arrived in a meadow full of crazy-eyed males with deadly weapons. A single flower, a red rose, bloomed in the middle, clutching her violet umbrella until her knuckled turned white. "What did you place in the sake?" she demanded, her voice low and deadly. Her chi was quickly weakening but what would cause~!

The boss, or what Sougo thought as the boss, chuckled. "Sleeping drugs, my dear. I did not know that the Yato clan could still move so swiftly. Even after we inject it directly into your bloodstream."

So that's why she hasn't gone and beaten them yet. Without any word, he revealed his own chi and walked towards the group. 'Stay calm, Sougo. Don't let your anger take over. China's going to know who you are if you attack blindly. Will you be able to take the consequences afterwards?' he thought.

Every eye turned to his direction, some flashing in realization as to who was coming to rescue the not-so damsel in distress. "Wh-who are you?" one asked, clearly one of the more stupid ones.

'Don't say a word,' he yelled inside his head as he moved to where the panting female was. 'Don't say a fucking word!' "Are you alright?" he asked in a dead whisper. 'Are you a fucking idiot?!'

Metallic blue narrowed but nodded her head. "I do not need help," she hissed.

"Says the one who is losing consciousness fast," he replied automatically before biting his tongue.

"Yes, and the infamous man-slayer stalking helpless females are your hobbies," she snapped back before frowning at herself. Did she figure out who she was already? "As much as I want to thank you for the support, I do not need it."

Taking a deep breath, the battousai unsheathed his weapon and stood next to the Yato. Again, he did not say anything. He was simply waiting for either the female to lose consciousness or the group to attack.

"I said~!" Kagura's eyes turned blank as she fell on the ground. Sougo did not even dare to touch her. His golden orbs then took a hue of wine red as he glared at the people who did this to her. Screw the Kondo-san's pacifist ideologies! He's going to make blood rain on this field.

-o-

Kagura blinked to consciousness. She was lying on a futon, not bound to any pole nor tied up like a pig. Was she already dead? With an effort, she got up and looked around the room. Her eyes widened when they landed on Sadaharu and the battousai.

What made the female frown was that the mysterious male was resting on her dog's stomach as if he owned Sadaharu. What made it worse was that the giant fur ball let him sleep! Crawling towards the two, she examined brown-haired assassin.

His sandy hued hair was long, tied in a way that proclaimed him as deadly. His face was soft, she had to admit, and baby-faced. He looked like he was in the same age group as her but she was sure that this guy was much older.

A small smile graced her porcelain face. He looked like a certain someone who she had a crush on five years ago. Taking in a deep breath, she bowed in front of his sleeping form. "Thank you," she whispered before getting up and walking out of the room.

-o-

A feral growl escaped the male when he heard the doors slide to a close. He had feigned sleep when he felt her stir and observed her movements through other senses aside from sight. When she came crawling towards his being, he kept still. He was tempted to grab hold of her shoulder and kiss her senseless even if it meant him going to hell. It was already hard to control himself from taking her in her sleep!

"Fuck," he hissed. This was why he ran away from Kabuki five years ago! If he stayed any longer, he might have committed a grave act. Shaking his head, he got up and started to move to the bath house. He needed a very cold bath right now.

"Before going in there, would you like to have breakfast," China's voice called out to him. Sougo stopped dead on his tracks and stiffly nodded. Where was his confidence when he needed it the most? "Come then," she invited.

Like a boy following his mother, the sadist got back to the room and was surprised by the graceful way she placed the food on the low table. Like a trained samurai, the brown-haired male sat across the female. Gold clashed with sapphire. "I thank you for the meal," he murmured.

"I thank you for saving me," she replied, nodding in acknowledgement. "If it was not for~!"

Sougo snorted. This was not the China he knew and loved. "Ittadakimasu," he hissed, digging into the rice.

The Yato did the same and the two settled on the silent atmosphere. After eating, Sougo silently got up and dashed to the bath. Off course he has to! One more second with that monster and the floodgates of his carnal desires would open.

-o-

Kagura stared at the knowing look on her dog. "What?" she asked. Sadaharu barked once, if he could smirk, he would. "No!" the Yato yelled, a blush suddenly tinting her cheeks. "For Kami's sake, I am not going to fall for someone again!" she growled.

Sadaharu stared blankly at her. It was an 'Are you fucking kidding me?' look. With another bark, the giant dog jumped one her, bit her head until it bled and ran off to Kami-knows-where.

"W-wait, Sadaharu!" Kagura panicked, clutching her bleeding head and hurriedly followed her dog. Screw the black splotches she was seeing! She has to stop Sadaharu in charging through the peaceful city.

-o-

The bath he had was near freezing. After what seemed like only five minutes, he got out with his skin turning blue. "Ah, a refreshing bath," he sighed happily. The upturned lips went back to the frown when he felt neither the chi of the monster nor her monstrous dog. His golden eyes dilated back to their red hue when red splotches caught his attention. He grabbed the pair of katana lying near the door and dashed out to look for the female. Who knows what would happen if she runs around in that sexy outfit of hers.

Never caring if the citizens of Kyoto could see his face, the battuosai searched every nook and cranny. Heck, he even went as far as the red district and opened every room in there.

The sun has already set when the male finished turning every stone in the city. He collapsed on the snow-coated ground and gave off a sound that resembled a tired predator.

"You'll catch a cold, samurai-san," the mocking voice of the female in question was heard. Cracking open one eye, he found the white cheongsam becoming a see-through clothing. He shot up in alarm, finally concluding that she was drenched from head to toe. The bandages on her chest could be seen. If Sougo looked carefully, he might see the… Shaking his head, he frowned at the drenched woman.

"Woof!" Sadaharu, equally drenched as his master, moved behind the now standing male and 'lightly' nudged him to China. And when we meant nudge, we mean that the giant of a dog used every ounce of his strength to shove the red-clad samurai to the Yato.

With lightning fast instincts, the samurai grabbed hold of the female's waist and used his body to protect hers as they rolled down the hill. 'As if she needs protecting,' he thought but still clung to the lithe form of the Yato. They stopped on the base of the slope with the female on top.

"Damn Sadaharu," the female cursed, her white skin taking up a color of Sakura petals. Sougo just stared at her face, too transfixed by the beauty of it all.

With a little push, he was the one on top. Glazed gold collided with surprised sapphire. Within the span of an eye blink, he lightly let his lips touch hers. And with another blink, he was standing up, his back on her. "Let us get you out of the weather and into something warm," he whispered. 'And warm, I meant a warm bath and kimono.'

As China stood, the white fur ball came beside him and nudged him again. Sougo could feel the glare and embarrassment from the female but brushed it off as minor inconvenience. "Fuck you," he cursed the smirking dog beside him. "And thank you."

The journey back to the apartment was silent, China's glared at him still not lightening up. The dinner was silent. Off course it was. Sougo was concentrating on not trying what he did previously do. Before him was China in a kimono, for fuck's sake! It did fit her well but fuck it!

Like what happened in the morning, he silently got up and started for the shower. He was untying the belt of his pants when the sound of the soji doors opened and closed. He did not face the intruder. He couldn't.

China was furious. She ignored that the battousai was half naked in front of her. "What did you do to my dog?" she demanded, crossing her arms over her voluptuous chest and glared daggers at the brown haired male. "What did you do to Sadaharu for him to get so worked up?" she asked again when those golden eyes stared at her with confusion.

"I do not know what you are talking about," Sougo replied, his voice in a low baritone. 'Get out, China. Before something happens!' he screamed in his head,

China took none of it. She marched towards the half-naked male and almost pinned him on the wall. "Listen here, bastard," she started.

"Get out," Sougo warned, his golden eyes slowly turning into red.

"Not until~!"

"I said get out," the male hissed again.

Sapphire orbs blinked twice before fear and embarrassment struck her like someone gave a bitch-slap. She took three stepped back as she examined the male before her.

For some reason, Sougo felt his blood moving to hide into one area. "I will talk about this after a cold shower," he hissed again, closing his eyes to stop him from mentally stripping the kimono-clad China doll.

After the initial shock, a mischievous grin appeared on her lips but did what was told. "I'll give you some alone time with Junior," she called out, the doors sliding in place. Her comment was just a joke yet it was also direct to the point.

Again, after the freezing bath was over, he found himself staring at Sadaharu's face. Placing his deadpan façade, he stared directly at the black orbs of the dog. "Where's your owner?" he asked.

"Get him off of me!" came the answer somewhere near the floor. Looking down, the red haired beauty was pinned on the wooden floor by the fluffy thing she called as pet. No matter how strong she was, the damn thing was heavier. As she struggled to remove the dog off her body, the kimono she was wearing started to be disheveled as well.

Sougo had to blink a nasty thought away. "Do it yourself," he murmured, his golden eyes flashing back to maroon before he walked to the opposite side of the room and promptly closed his eyes. He knew that was a heartless thing to say but he was not called a sadist for nothing.

-o-

Kagura blinked in surprise. Usually, five years ago, that is, he would have kicked Sadaharu off of her and they would be rolling like pigs on the ground. She was damn certain that this sadist would have done it and yet… "Sadaharu!" she shrieked when the dog started licking her cheeks.

"Woof!" the white giant barked before licking her again. Something was up with these two. Sadaharu would only do this when they were with either Mayora or Megane or even the Gorilla couple. Sadaharu would lick her until she would lose all her strength then let the black haired males scold her and carry her to bed. After the scolding, their aura would turn into that of a doting brother or step-father. It would be a comforting feeling…

Her eyes snapped open. "Sadaharu, no!" she screeched again. "Please, not now!"

It was fifteen minutes of giggles, pleads, threats, surprised gasps, and every known sound a human mouth could create to finally succumb to the inevitable. After Sadaharu barked delightfully with his work, he got up and promptly went to sleep next to the sleeping sadist. A groan escaped the female's lips as she tried to get up. She staggered towards the bath house and collapsed, once again, on the cold, hard ground. "Bad Kagura," she scolded herself before rolling on her back and tugging at the tightly bound belt.

"What the hell are you doing?" came the voice of the last person she wanted to see right now. There, basking in all of his glory, the sadistic battousai stood, his eyes flickering from gold to maroon.

The first sentence out of her mouth? "How the hell do you do that?"

Now his eyes turned back to gold. "Do what?"

Struggling on her feet, she leaned in closer to the taller one. "Your eyes," she breathed, her eyes almost glazing over. "How does it switch from color to color?"

No answer came from the samurai. Blinking innocently, the female stepped back, thinking that he was contemplating his answer. "Explain to me after I have my bath," she stated, finally turning around and tugging her belt once again. To her surprise, a pair of hands started to move with hers. She gave out a yelp and jumped about three feet away from the person. Something was wrong here. "Samurai-san?"

-o-

Sougo took a deep breath, not really knowing what to do. He looked up. Those beautiful golden orbs flaked with red stared at her hungrily. The look on her face said it all. She was confused. "Will you heed my request," he called out softly.

The female raised a delicate brow, cerulean blue tinged with suspicion. "What request? I will try my best since you rescued me."

With that, Sougo stepped closer, capturing her mouth with his. He was expecting the female to push her off but was surprised that she took it in stride. Her orbs dilated before slowly closing, relishing the feel of another skin touching hers.

With confidence pulsing through his veins, the brown haired male stepped up his game. He pushed his tongue into her mouth and coaxed her to dance with him. His hand grabbed the base of her head and gently tilted her form, trying to taste her more. The other was locked around her waist, not letting her go. What's more, he decided that a sturdy wall would be the best object to corner this monster.

Slowly as not to startle the dazed China, Sougo stepped towards the wall. Lightly pushing the female towards it, the hand on her waist slowly went up. Maroon orbs stared at the disheveled beauty. What made him growl in admiration is that a part of the kimono had slid off of her shoulder.

The glazed eyes of the female snapped back into reality, her already blushing face turning a shade darker. "W-wait!" Kagura screamed, finally snapping from trance. "W-we shouldn't!"

Anger and impatience flashed inside his eyes. "Nothing is going to stop us," he hissed. He tugged at her belt, easily removing the fabric around her waist, making kimono reveal the treasure within. Before the beauty could process what happened, the sadist has her hands already pinned on her side.

If China's already red face could turn any darker, this was the time it would. She struggled under the intense stare of the 'stronger' being before her. "S-stop st-staring, samurai-san!" she stuttered.

"It's been five years since I saw you and you call me Samurai instead of sadist?"

Blue orbs blinked a couple of times before realization hit her like a train. "Wait, sadist? Okita Sadist?" she gasped. "Sadist, this is no time for games! Let me go!"

Instead of actually doing what he was said, the brown haired male unsheathed one of his two katanas and sliced open the thin fabric that covered her chest.

A startles oath escaped China's red lips. "Sad~ah!" And now a moan. "Fuck you~ou!"

Sougo smirked in victory when her knees buckled and she slid to sit on the floor, pleasure painting her skin. "Come now, China. Just enjoy my massages," he cooed before taking her lips again.

China relaxed, opening her lips to welcome the protruding object into her mouth before gasping in surprise. Luckily for Sougo, she did not bit the intruding tongue off. She gave a soft mewl of approval when his hands started ghosting her stomach. "Sa~ng!" Not a single word could be formed by those tainted lips.

Moving from her mouth to her jaw then to her neck, nibbling and sucking until a surprised gasp was heard from the red-haired beauty. He stopped there, biting and licking; watching as the female writhed in part pain and pleasure. "Ass!" she yelled when Sougo pinched her breasts.

Like previously, he again attacked her lips. The groan he let loose was muffled when he felt a trembling hand on his clothes crotch. "Hmm, are you that desperate to have me, China?" he teased. With that said, he forced her legs to spread by placing his knee between them.

"Just fucking finish it, Sadist," China hissed, impatience finally settling in her heart. She once again gripped on the little dragon, this time with greater force. The growl and the sudden bucking of the sadist's hips made her release him in surprise.

That was the final straw. Like the bandages, her underwear was sliced cleanly from her being. The only clothing the red head wore was the kimono and that didn't even do its job in covering what is supposed to be covered. His hungry eyes moved from her face to her chest then down to her nether area. His finger started dancing towards her entrance. The look of horror and excitement on her face almost made Sougo want to remove his clothing and take her then and there. That would have appeased his little friend but that wouldn't be fun, would it?

"Sadist," China pleaded, her back arching as one of his finger entered her. He was only probing but the reactions she gave was enough to tell him that she was inexperienced in this field. Without warning, another finger joined the first, making the beauty scream in ecstasy. He started pumping, making the female struggled.

"Wait, sadist," China gasped. She grabbed his arm, the arm that was attached to the fingers that's coated by her.

Sougo did not listen, only making his actions faster and a bit more forceful. China actually started thrashing. With her weakened state, Sougo could virtually do anything to her at this point.

"S-Sa-Sougo!" she screamed once more, her glazed eyes shutting close while her whole body underwent a series of spasms. The flesh around his finger tightened and his whole hand was quickly coated with clear liquid.

The brown haired male, after watching her climax, carried her towards his room and tossed her on the bed. Confusion was well written on her face. "Wha?" she gasped, still trying to calm her erratic heart.

Sougo climbed on top of her, his clothes already removed. "Who said that we're already finished?" he asked, mischief and lust flashing in his eyes. "We're only getting started."

* * *

Author's note: It seems that I can't write a good smut for some reason. I have noticed that with my other fics as well. **I challenge anyone who could create a full lemon story out of this!** Well, It's already lemon but you get my point.


	3. Galdur

Galdur – Icelandic. Noun. The power of apparently influencing the course of events by using mysterious forces. Mostly associated with fairy-tale-like stories.

* * *

Summary: When she was little, all she dreamed of was to be swept by a knight in shining armor. When he was small, he wished to rescue a damsel. Sometimes, it is better for those wishes to never happen.

* * *

"Wise men say, while fools rush in…"

Her eyes widened in recognition. With all the happily-ever-afters she read and watched, she knew what was coming. The Yato's beautiful face contorted into disgust as the figure she had met started to dance with what he was singing.

The person in her presence was handsome; she could not deny that fact. He had butter-hued hair framing that gorgeous face of his, curled in a way that was the envy of most females. His eyes, oh so blue eyes, sparkled like a thousand suns and lips as red as the first drops of blood. His build was just perfect; not very muscular, not even thin. His skin, unlike her pale one, was kissed by the sun; a healthy light brown. He was the very definition of Prince Charming.

Why was she not charmed by him then?

A small nostalgic smile graced her lips as she recalled the account of her wanting such a man.

.o.

 _The stage was set for another scene in her life. It was a time of peace in Kabuki district, a time where that white-haired good-for-nothing forme-samurai was still alive and kicking, a time where the self-proclaimed Queen of Kabuki-cho still kicked ass with the dubbed Prince of Planet Sadist._

 _The blanket of night has covered the place with its darkness if she recalled. The sadistic duo has finished their daily routine of destroying half of the district with their quarreling and fights. Both laid on the destroyed playground, not having the energy to even lift a finger._

 _"_ _Kami, Sadist," Kagura groaned out, feeling the bruises and cuts in her body. "Were you even trying?" she joked._

 _"_ _Shut it, China. I did more damage to you than you did to me," the brown-haired male hissed. "Shut up before I stab you in the mouth."_

 _The younger one complied, her cerulean blue eyes staring at the stars. She got so excited when she saw a shooting star. "Starlight, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, I wish to have a knight in shining armor rescue me tonight," she murmured, forgetting of the heartless male just next to her beaten up body._

 _A snort escaped Sougo's lips. "That is not a way to wish upon a shooting star, China. Who thought you that? Dana?"_

 _"_ _Yes," Kagura replied. "It doesn't concern you to whatever I wanted to wish."_

 _"_ _Why would they even come here in this hell hole to rescue you?"_

 _"_ _Will you just shut up, Sadist. Let a beautiful girl wish."_

 _"_ _Monsters aren't beautiful. Once they see your ugly face they start running for the hills."_

 _"_ _Aren't you in a good mood today," Kagura muttered, rolling her eyes. "I know that when you were a kid, you wanted to rescue some beautiful princess who is locked up in a tower somewhere."_

 _The silence that came with her statement solidified her theory. "I never had those dreams," he stated before rolling on the ground and sitting up. "What's with you and fairy-tales, China?" he asked, curiosity reflecting in his wine-colored eyes._

 _The female giggled, letting her walls down for the moment. Moments like these were precious to both. Mild insults could not be helped but both knew when to talk about their pasts. "Just a passing thought, Sadist."_

 _The said being only gave a chuckle. "Not a very practical thought," he commented before staring at the serene scene above. "Knights in shining armors have never had their steel tested."_

 _They talked about the stories their siblings had told them until their guardians, the perm and the mayora, came dragging them back to their own homes._

 _Kagura shouted insults at her surrogate father to let her down but fell on deaf ears. Sougo gave a hint that Gintoki Sakata might be her 'prince' in which the red-haired girl blushed and quieted down._

 _.o._

The red-haired beauty blinked in surprise when the male who was previously singing and dancing got down to one knee in front of her. "Wh-what's happening?" she blurted out.

"Kagura," the handsome one muttered, eyes glimmering like the stars. "The time I laid eyes on you was the time my life turned a hundred and eighty degrees. You are like the sun to me, brightening my day," he declared. "Please marry me."

The blush on her cheeks was inevitable. She stepped back. "Asshole!" she yelled, her sailor of a mouth moved without her thinking. "We only met! This is not the time for lovey-dovey jokes!"

The male only smiled, getting up and taking both of her dirty, gloved hands into his pristinely clean ones. "My sweet Kagura. It is called love at first sight," he stated.

For some reason or another, the female became a blubbering mess. No logic or common sense would enter her mind right now. When she stepped back, the handsome one would come closer to her. That was until her back bumped into a tree. 'Kami-sama, no!' her head yelled out.

"Please, Kagura," the male stated. "I need you in my life!" His face was so close to hers that the said female could see his pores. "I want you," he finally whispered, staring at her lips.

She was about to respond with a punch on his face when a katana came between her nose and his lips. "Finally found your knight, China?" came the annoying voice of the one and only Battosai.

The male ready to kiss the said beauty stiffened. He released Kagura and gazed upon the red-clad male. "Ah, another suitor, I presume."

"Suitor? To that monster of a woman?" Sougo Okita snorted. "Hah!"

The handsome~ Prince Charming only gave another smile. He was perfect; too perfect for Kagura. "You are a friend then? An older brother perhaps?"

Kagura could only slide to sit on the ground. "An acquaintance," she mumbled, eying the brown-haired male.

"An acquaintance?" Sougo repeated, clutching his chest as if his heart was in pain. "You hurt this man's feelings, China," he murmured in a pained voice. Something glinted in his eyes, something akin to mischief. "Why would you not call me 'honey'?"

If she was drinking water, she would have choked and died. Even without water, she somehow choked on her own saliva. "Excuse me?" she shrieked.

The monotonous voice only made her choke further. "I am your husband, China. Been that for years. To think that you would be having an affair~!"

"Shut the fuck up, bastard! I never married a sadistic asshole like you!" she shouted.

Amused garnet eyes became emotionless when they landed on the blonde standing between him and 'his wife'. "Move," he ordered.

"I do not think the damsel wants you," Prince Charming muttered, unsheathing his long shining sword.

That was when a familiar memory reached the bastard's eyes. Kagura was sure that the sadist was recalling the scene about the fairy-tales she previous had. "China," he called out of the sudden. "I'll show you why glimmering metal do not fare well with dull ones."

It was of sheer impulse she would later reveal. "Don't lop off his head! Or kill him slowly! Or kill him altogether!"

A smirk was formed on Sougo's lips as he started playing with the handsome blonde. "Hey, China," he suddenly called out. "Where did you find such a retarded piece of meathead?"

Kagura could not help but be on her teasing nature when this sadist was in the vicinity. "Cloud 9," she answered. "Does it scare you that I want to be happy with someone?"

"He's just going to pamper you and fatten you up so he could eat you."

"It's better that way than to starve here and deal with the big bad wolf." The answer she got was a sword embedded on a tree next to her ear. The laugh she gave off only made the brunette frown. "Oh, is my 'husband' that jealous? Do you not have fate in me?"

Another sword was planted opposite the one thrown at her. This time, though, the Battosai was there to hiss at her face. "Last time I checked, you were ready to suck his dick."

"I did not!" she snapped before crossing her arms, trying to place a space between them. "And that does not concern you."

"Yes it does."

"Why?"

"Plant this in your brain, China. Knights in shining armor could not live in this part of the world." He was so close to her face. He was literally breathing her own air. It was like he was about to… Kagura shook her head, pushing the male off of her.

"Off course they could not live here," she mumbled, standing and looking for her suitor. When she found the unconscious, albiet breathing, body of Prince Charming all beaten and mangled, her temper rose. To parse said temper, she needed to punch someone. That someone, fortunately, was the person responsible for such state of the handsome prince.

Sougo did not see that coming. He was busy pulling both his weapon out of the poor tree when she decided to strike. He flew ten meters horizontally before rolling on the ground. He did not move. Not now. Not when his damn 'wife' was this pissed off. Once he gave a sign that he was alive, the Yato would have jumped at him with a banshee-like battle cry and pummel him into the cold, unforgiving ground.

"I told you not to kill him!" she yelled.

'I didn't,' he thought in his head. He still did not move.

He heard both his swords being removed from the wood and then steps coming towards him. He did not dare move still, did not even breath. He watched as both his katana embedded themselves near his face. "Get up," came the smooth voice of the female. "A husband of mine should have survived that punch."

A smirk grew on his lips as he lazily got up and grabbed both his weapons. "Finally admitting that I'm your husband?" he asked playfully.

It was Kagura's turn to snort. "Let me just pummel you to death," she murmured. She jumped back to give the samurai some distance and time for him to be in position.

"Let's see who kills who," he chuckled, sheathing one of the blades while rushing to lop off the beauty's head.

As they once again got in tune with the dance of death, both could not help but wonder at their impossible dreams.

Kagura dreamt of having a knight in shining armor sweep her of her feet. What she got was an asshole known to be a prince of Planet Sadist. He was a very charming prince but at least he could go toe to toe with her.

Sougo wished to protect a damsel in distress. Reality hit him hard. What he longed for was the opposite of what he had fallen to. She was no damsel, nor was she in distress. She was a princess, a Yato princess, the strongest female he knows. He didn't have to put much effort in protecting this monster of a queen.

"So much for happily-ever-after," both stated in unison as they clashed; sword against umbrella, fist against foot, mouth against… That's another story to be told.

* * *

Rushed project as usual. Many errors, but manageable to read. I actually enjoyed typing this.


End file.
